Oeillade
by AJealousSoulsLully
Summary: AU! When strangers visit Jet's workplace, they seem decent enough or at least until they sprout horns and wings which sends Jet for a loop, in the end Jet saves the Prince from the Demon King's men as well as offering him a place to stay, causing the Spirit realm to wage war on the Humans until they get their Prince back, now they're given a choice. Fight or Surrender. Jetko.
1. Chapter 1: The Draconic Prince

Great now I'm obsessed with this couple, thanks a lot KawaiiHawaiiCoCoNut ~ ! As for the title, I just liked the word ~ I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender

The Draconic Prince

Hollow golden eyes radiated lifelessly as they stared tiredly into the three vanity mirrors upon the table holding the make-up and other supplies, honestly, he saw no reason to use make-up, or at least to him, one of the five older women pinched his good cheek making him hiss and reel from the old crone's touch only to feel a bony hand force him to look straight once again, his golden eyes now flared irritably, the lights within the dressing room flickered a couple of times before settling upon a lifeless look revealing to Zuko what those five older women actually were, _demons - _their eyes milky white, their teeth sharpened.

But before he could do anything about this, two large hands hauled him to his feet and steered him away from the dressing room, he could hear the steady, rhythmic clapping as well as a droning chant, he soon realized that bodyguard who had hauled him to his feet was still holding on to his shoulders, snarling, Zuko tore himself away from the man.

Zuko West was the flesh and blood of the great Fire God, Agni, this fact was something Fire Lord Ozai had no problem exploiting, furthering his power through the masses of demons upon Earth; Earth was something Zuko had never been able to see, he so desperately wanted to, he was sick and tired of being gawked at by hundreds of demons, and now, he was going to marry the King of The Demons; Zhao.

He just wanted to leave.

Sighing heavily, Zuko walked out to the halls where he knew his Uncle and friend would be waiting for him, just as he thought, offering a tired smile, Zuko walked up to his two allies, the two offering him a sympathetic smile;

"How'd it go, Prince Zuko?" Iroh questioned,

An exhausted sigh escaped Zuko as he ran his fingers through his long hair tied back into a high pony tail, "Good by their standards."

"So much for a good 18th birthday - ." Aang murmured, "Getting married and all."

"Yeah - ."

"Well there's still the rest of the day Prince Zuko ~ !" Iroh beamed, hoping to pick up the teen's spirit, "And we've got a special surprise for you on your special birthday ~ !"

"What are you guys planning?" Zuko questioned suspiciously, peering at the two men before him,

"Nothing ~ ." Aang grinned,

"You know how much you've always wanted to go to the mortal plane ~ ?" Iroh grinned, earning an interested look from Zuko,

"Yeah ~ ?" Zuko smiled, urging the two to get on with it,

"Well we're going to take you on a grand tour of the mortal plane ~ !" Aang exclaimed with arms wide open in excitement,

"Really ~ !?" Zuko couldn't help but exclaim, excitement lacing his tone as he took on a hopeful look before it faltered, "But what about Ozai?"

"Ah - let's not worry about my brother, this is about you ~ !" Iroh smiled, this was enough for Zuko as he smiled as well.

* * *

Right now, Jet _should _be working but honestly, he didn't feel like it, in fact - he never felt like it, the only reason he had gotten this damned job was to prove Katara's father and brother that he could provide for himself **and **Katara, to prove that he _could _be a good boyfriend to her despite all that happened in his past; it was thanks to Katara that he had come to reality when he had nearly set fire to the large business building, she kept him grounded, she was and is his anchor to their world, for you see, Jet was a visionary with a troubled past, this often sent him on the edge of insanity, but she kept him sane.

Just then, Jet spotted a trio of men, or well, males, each varying in age, the oldest was an old geezer dressed in a Hawaiian print shirt and khaki shorts with sandals, the youngest being a young boy in a rather baggy orange hoodie, it's hood covering his head, he wore light blue jeans and moccasin looking shoes, and finally, there was the boy in the middle, he seemed around the same age as Jet, if not then younger, he had long black hair pulled back into a high pony tail, bright golden eyes, a scar over the left side of his face, skin pale, he wore a red pullover hoodie with the sleeves rolled back, black jeans, and finally black boots.

They were an odd bunch - the older man approached him,

"We'd like a table for three please ~ ." he had asked kindly,

Jet snorted, moving his toothpick to the other side of his mouth, "I'm on break."

"Very well - ." Iroh nodded, entering the restaurant, what a crude young man - .

Watching the the first two strange strangers enter the restaurant, Jet spotted the bright eyed raven haired boy, his eyes glowing with a awe inspiring glow, his body lean, Jet could tell that this boy would make a good Freedom Fighter, _wait! NO! No, no, no - Jet promised Katara he'd go straight, for her. _The boy caught Jet's gaze and offered a kind smile before he entered the restaurant, this making Jet blink.

Entering the restaurant, Zuko blinked, there were more people inside and he couldn't help but gaze at all the foods they were eating, some he'd never seen within the spiritual realm ~ ! Finding Iroh and Aang wasn't all that hard, approaching his two allies, Zuko found this world simply **_amazing_ **~ ! It wasn't as elegant as his home in the spiritual realm, it was rude, crude, unique, everything his realm wasn't ~ !

Lounging about, Jet spotted yet _another _group of strange strangers, except these guys seemed like soldiers, the man leading the group oddly reminded him of Wolverine, or a monkey, the other two following him looked like soldiers, oddly dressed soldiers. The lead man stopped, tilting his head slightly into the air to _sniff _at it, his body tensed before a low growl escaped him, **OKAY** that was **SO **not natural! He watched the trio enter, almost immediately, Jet knew they were after the other three strangers, but before Jet could move or think of anything further, people began screaming as they all herded out of the restaurant, this kicked Jet into action.

Throwing open the door to the restaurant, Jet found he was standing a little ways behind Wolverine man's group, except this time, the man's skin was red, horns sprouted from his head, he also had pointed ears and a devil looking tail and just _fuck - _!

"Prince Zuko ~ ," the man all but purred, opening his arms wide open grandly,

The scarred boy, Prince Zuko, all but snarled, getting to his feet as well as his two companions, "What are you doing here, _Zhao?" _

"I could ask the same of you my Prince ~ ." the man, A.K.A Zhao, hummed,

"Please, Zhao - ," the boy with the orange hoodie began, his hood falling from his head to reveal a blue arrow on his bald head, "It's Zuko's 18th birthday, we knew he wanted to see the mortal plane - ."

"Shut it, Avatar!" Zhao snapped, glaring at the young boy, a force slamming the young boy into a wall, the elder man running to his aid, Zhao turned his glare to Zuko, "We are to be married Prince Zuko, I do not want you in this disgusting place!"

"We are not married yet!" Zuko snarled, stepping up to the man, or whatever he was, "I can do as I want, when I want, you are nothing but a mere demon to me!"

This earned an inhuman growl from Zhao and before any of them could breath, the man backhanded Zuko making the boy fall flat on his ass, his golden eyes blinking with surprise before they flared violently, glowing golden with anger, the young man's pale skin turned paler as well as clammy, his ears became pointed as well as his teeth, the scar upon the left side of his face turned into red scales, horns, wings, and a tail sprouting forth from the boy's body, his hands and feet turning into claws, those wings flaring out to reveal their large wingspan;

"You dare hit me!" Zuko snarled barbarically, "Son of Fire God Agni!"

"We **will **be married, Prince Zuko! I will own you then - !" one of Zhao's underlings tapped his shoulder, "What - !?"

All eyes fell upon Jet who stood a little shocked, blinking a little, Jet realized their eyes were on him, he offered a sheepish grin;

"Uh - wrong place, wrong time?"

"You are right, mortal." Zhao hissed, raising his arm as if to strike, "You are in the wrong place."

Before Jet could really do anything, his whole world spun and blurred together before it registered that a pair of arms were around him, they went crashing through the doors of the restaurant, blinking, Jet found he was in the young man's arms, the two hovering over the building on the opposite side of the restaurant, the boy glaring down at the restaurant where Zhao and the others piled out;

"Leave Prince Zuko - !" the old man yelled,

Without warning, Jet felt his world spin as they shot through the skies, he could faintly hear the Wolverine impersonator shout at his two underlings,

**"Get that mortal away from my Prince - !"**

Jet watched as the two soldier looking men sprouted wings giving chase, something blew up next to Zuko and Jet making the latter shout out in surprise, looking over Zuko's shoulder, Jet spotted the two lighting something before tossing it at them, it exploded a few feet away from Zuko's wings making the Prince hiss from pain,

"Head for the forest!" Jet shouted,

"Wha - ?"

"Just do it!"

Nodding, Zuko made a harsh turn to the right heading for the forests Jet knew all too well, suddenly another one of those explosions blew up right next to Zuko, shredding his left wing making him yelp, this sent the two careening into a roaring river, the river's waves jerking them about as it carried them downstream, surfacing from the roaring waters, Jet looked about looking for the other young man, he spotted said young man gasping for air, without thinking, Jet made his way towards him, grabbing a hold of him, wincing when he felt the boy's claws dig into his shoulders.

Both Jet and Zuko ducked when an explosion blew up above them, the duo looked up spotting the two demons flying towards them, Jet growled, looking down the river, he knew where this would lead them,

"Do you know how to swim?" Jet asked,

"Yeah - ?"

Yet before the raven haired boy could ask about it, the two went falling over the edge of the roaring waterfall. Blackout. The two demon soldiers hurriedly making their way for the two boys only to watch as the waterfall hungrily engulfed them, cursing, the two flew towards the bottom of the waterfall hovering and waiting patiently for any signs of Prince Zuko or that human, nothing, landing upon the embankment, they peered into the calm flowing waters - _nothing. _

"King Zhao will be very disappointed - ." one of the two murmured,

"And we will be the ones to pay for it." the other sighed.

Both unaware of a pair of brown eyes watching them from the bottom of the river, one hand placed over the pony tailed boy's mouth and nose as he watched the two demon soldiers fly away, waiting a few moments, Jet closed his eyes, pushing off the bottom of the river, their bodies shooting towards the surface. Instantly, Zuko began coughing, pushing away from Jet in favor of swimming towards the sandy embankment, water dripping from his body as he coughed up the remaining liquid, Jet following suit, the duo looking like a pair of drowned rats;

"Th-thank you for saving me - ." Zuko coughing, on his hands and knees,

"No problem ~ ." Jet grinned,

Currently, he was feeling rather good due to the adrenaline rush he had experienced, he watched as the golden eyed boy plopped himself down on the now muddy embankment, his tail curling around his waist as he brought his injured wing to the front, checking on the damage that it had received, running lithe fingers over the wounds making him hiss, Jet frowned - ,

"What **are **you?" Jet questioned, eyes traveling over the boy's body,

"I am the Dragon Prince Zuko, son of the Fire God Agni."

"The Sun God?"

"Yeah - him."

"Huh - ." Jet hummed, looking to his right where he saw a claw print in the sand, "Who were those guys?"

A heavy sigh escaped Zuko as his body fell on the sand, looking to the skies, feeling the sun's comforting warmth, "That man, Zhao, is King of The Demons, I am to marry him next month, as for those two that came after us, they are a part of Zhao's army."

"Okay - and the two you were with?"

"My Uncle, Iroh, and my friend, Avatar Aang."

The two boys sat in the mud for a few moments, Zuko had closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his father's warming rays while Jet tossed a few ideas around within his mind before getting to his feet, stretching his body out, Zuko refusing to move, he then looked to Zuko, the teen still sunbathing, he offered a grin that the other couldn't see, he knew this was crazy, but the idea of it was _exhilarating - _

"Got a place to stay ~ ?"

"I can't go back home, so no, no I don't - ."

"Good - ," Jet's grin widened, Zuko opening those golden eyes to look at him, arching a brow, "You can stay with me and my gang ~ c'mon."

"Not like I have a choice - ." Zuko murmured, taking Jet's hand, the older boy helping him to his feet,

"That's the spirit ~ !"

The two forlorn demons flew back towards their master, their failure hanging heavily upon their shoulders as the sun's rays beat heavily on their bodies, landing a short distance away from the three others;

"Where is my nephew!" Iroh shouted, demanding more than questioning,

"We - er - well, we lost him and the human - " the first soldier murmured a little sheepishly,

"In the waterfall - ," the other finished, twiddling his fingers,

"In the - waterfall - ?" Iroh questioned horrified, Zuko was a strong swimmer, but he always had a minor panic attack when dealing with water due to him being the Sun God's son, Aang placed his hand upon Iroh's shoulder,

"You let him die!" Zhao all but snarled, smacking the two demons, "And with a human!"

"We tried! We tried to find them!" the first soldier cried out,

"You two obviously didn't try hard enough, now what are we going to tell Fire Lord Ozai!" Zhao bellowed, bringing a sword down on the two, their bodies sliced in half, wisps of smoke flying to the skies where their bodies used to be, "I'll find him myself!"

With that, Zhao disappeared, Iroh and Aang still standing where they were left, a deep depression falling over the two, Iroh looking to the sun in the sky, why was the sun still shining? His eyes widened - unless ~ ?

* * *

So what do you all think ~ ? Love it? Like it? Don't? Please read, review, or not :/ tell me what you think ~


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions Are in Order

I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender

* * *

Introductions Are in Order

Walking through the calming fall forests, Jet listened to it's natural melody accompanied by the crunching of dried leaves, brown eyes spotted a lone blade of grass, stooping low, Jet plucked the grass stalk and placed it within his mouth earning a puzzled look from the Dragon Prince to which he merely offered a friendly grin, the boy going back to checking his wounded wing;

"How's your wing?" and **wow **that had sounded so odd out loud.

"I'm going to have to cut it off, it can't be salvaged - "

"Hey now - " Jet spoke up, grabbing a hold of Zuko's wing making it flit away from the sudden touch, "Couldn't we just - sew it back together or something?"

The Prince shook his head, roughly pulling his wing away from Jet's hold causing it to tear even more making Zuko hiss, his golden eyes flaring with irritation as he glared Jet down, Jet raised his hands in the air taking a step away from the Dragon Prince as if to say 'not my fault', Zuko snorted, fire expelling from his nostrils while he started walking once again. The sun's rays shining in his eyes making Jet cover his eyes from the intruding light before it dawned on him, his face scrunching up in confusion,

"If your father's the Sun God - ," Jet began, making a little whirling motion with his finger aimed at the skies, "Then why is he forcing you to marry this _Zhao _guy?"

"It's not my real father that is making me do this." Zuko grumbled, "It's my father's right hand man, Fire Lord Ozai, figures he can improve his station as well as his power through me by arranging a marriage between us and the demons."

"Oh - ." Jet hummed, making a facial expression similar to '_now I get it' _before realizing that Zuko had been leading as well as leading them in the wrong direction, Jet tapped Zuko's shoulder causing the raven haired teen to look over said shoulder, "Hey _Bright Eyes - _going the wrong way ~ ." Jet grinned, earning a scowl from the Prince.

* * *

Sitting in the palace halls just outside of Fire Lord Ozai's war room, Aang looked to the two guards that stood on either side of the doors before looking to Iroh who was humming a calming tune, Aang allowed a small frown to cross his features as he leaned towards Iroh;

"Why are you so calm about all of this? I thought Zuko's death would hurt you the most?"

"Have you noticed," Iroh began, sipping from his tea, "That the sun is still shining as bright as it's ever been ~ ?"

"Yeah - but I don't see what that has to do with - ?" Aang trailed off realizing what Iroh was getting at, "Wait - ! Then that means - ,"

"Yes, Avatar Aang ~ ." Iroh nodded sagely, an enigmatic smile crossing his lips, taking another sip from his tea,

Soon a bright grin crossed Aang's features as he jumped to his feet fist pumping the air hollering excitedly, his energy coming back to him at full force as the inkling of hope that his friend was still alive seeped through his very pores, this captured the two guards' attention, Aang's face soon fell into a frown as he sat back down -

"If he's _y'know - _" Aang gestured with his hands, "Then where is he?"

"This I do not know, only the Sun God himself," Iroh rumbled, taking another sip, "We must remain patient and go about our daily lives while trying to find Prince Zuko, we mustn't let my nephew's possible survival get out," another sip, "lest we start something we have no business starting."

"Right." Aang nodded determinedly.

* * *

"So this is your dwelling?" Zuko questioned, examining Jet's house,

The exterior seemed nothing more than just a simple two level, or three level considering the basement, wooden house perched upon a simple stone base, it looked grand in it's own naturalistic way, making Zuko feel as if it belonged to a Forest King, with it's large balcony and it's carefully constructed ways, the two entered through the large sliding glass door where the balcony/porch was located, several white lawn chairs sprawled out as well as a table. But the interior of Jet's house had so much more to offer, various trinkets, pictures, as well as weapons littered the walls, Zuko taking in every detail the house had to offer, it was obvious they had a nice amount of money to keep the house looking this good,

Jet shrugged, passing Zuko who stood in awe, "Yeah you can say that, but here on _Earth _we call it 'home'."

Zuko merely hummed, not really paying attention to Jet as he ran his hand over the smooth wooden walls, his golden eyes aflame with awe as he took in the various paintings in the small art area, it seemed like one of Jet's roommates was an artist, and an exceptionally good one at that, one picture standing out, with his eyes glue to it, he moved towards the painting, taking the picture from the wall, Zuko stared at the intricate details within it - Sun God Agni.

"_Father - ." _Zuko murmured before something zipped passed him, embedding itself within the wall, Zuko looked back at Jet,

"Rule one. Don't touch our shit." Jet snarled, walking towards the boy who reluctantly put the picture back, "Rule two. If you're bleeding then take care of it in the bathroom."

Taking the knife in hand, Zuko ran his fingers over the knife's teeth, it was a serrated blade meaning this was going to hurt, and bad - ;

"I may need your help mortal - "

"And third, this one is especially for you princess, no calling any of us _mortals, humans, peasants, slaves _or whatever the fuck it is your kind calls us. I don't give a flying fuck if you're a Prince or the **son **of a **God, **I sure as shit ain't having that around here. I'm Jet and I'm going to call you Zuko, no _Prince _or _Lord _in front of that, got it?"

"Very well - " Zuko nodded, "Although I may need your help with this."

As Zuko said this, he flit his wings out gesturing to Jet that he'd need help _cutting _them off - Jet couldn't help but cringe at the thought of bucket fulls of blood as well as the sound of two limbs that had once been part of a body fall to the floor with a deadened thump, blood splattering across the tiles within their bathroom, sighing, Jet grabbed the serrated blade from Zuko,

"C'mon then - " Jet breathed, "Bathroom's this way."

Plopping himself on the rim of the tub, Jet watched as Zuko proceeded to take the red hoodie off but to no avail, finally, the scarred teen finally looking to Jet who snickered but got to his feet none the less, grabbing the end of the hoodie, Jet took the knife to it and a large slit where the wings were before taking the knife to cut up the middle of the hoodie revealing lean abdominal muscles, a wanton need rushing through Jet, he searched the smaller teen's face for any sign of the same thing only to find Zuko's golden eyes watching the knife distrustfully as he slipped his wings through the slits,

"Thank you." Zuko murmured, "Now here comes the hard part - ."

"Yup - " Jet agreed tossing the knife in the air, catching it, "Sit in there."

Jet gestured towards the tub with the knife, a frown soon crossing Zuko's face as he stared down at the tub and before Jet knew it, Zuko was kicking off his shoes and shimmying out of his pants as well as his underwear/loin cloth thing, revealing that the Dragon Prince was in fact lean _everywhere _making Jet swallow hard and look away, giving the other boy enough privacy as he stepped into the tub, his back facing him.

"I'm ready."

"Alright then." Jet murmured, kneeling at the side of the bathtub, grabbing Zuko's injured wing which shifted at the touch. "This is gonna hurt like hell."

Zuko snorted, bracing himself, "Like I don't know that."

Exhaling steadily, Jet placed the teeth of the knife a little unsure at the base of the draconic wing before he made a sawing motion making Zuko's entire body tense, a low animalistic growl escaping the boy as his grip on the bathtub's rims tightened causing the metal to creak and crease underneath his hold, this continued for an agonizing 30 minutes before the wing fell with a dead thud making Jet's face scrunch up in disgust,

"Finally - " Jet breathed, running a bloody hand through his disorderly chestnut locks, "That's over w - ,"

"N-No!" Zuko rasped, "They both need to be cut."

"What!" Jet exclaimed, getting to his feet,exiting the bathroom, "No way! Do you know how long it took just to do that one wing! Not to mention how hard it was to not gag!"

"They both need to be cut lest one grows in a different size than it's counterpart!" Zuko shouted, getting out of the tub to follow after the other boy, "Do you know how badly that will affect my flight!"

"I don't c - _!" _Jet got a good look at the other boy's body making him flush yet again,

"They both need to be cut together so they will grown in at an equal amount!"

"Whatever. Just get back in there and sit your ass down." Jet huffed, blade in hand,

Jet looked back to find that the blood trail led back into the bathroom, the raven teen most likely complying to his orders, sighing, Jet entered the bathroom to find Zuko toying with the other wing making Jet's face scrunch in disgust yet again,

"Don't do that!" Jet snapped, smacking the wing out of Zuko's hands, "That's disgusting!"

"It's my wing!" Zuko huffed irritably,

"I don't care! Just don't do that!"

Snorting, Zuko crossed his arms over his chest, Jet looking to the wound were a stub stood in place where the wing had been, this making Jet shiver, now he was going to have to do the same thing to the other wing - ,

"Make sure to pull the stubs out." Zuko stated,

"Fuck this!" Jet snapped getting to his feet and leaving the bathroom.

* * *

"I wonder if Jet's alright - ." Smellerbee trailed off, her and Longshot had gone to visit Jet only to find the police there,

Entering their shared home with their gang leader, the two instantly heard noises, it sounded somewhat like growling, idly, the two wondered if Jet had brought someone home before that notion went flying out the window, Jet had Katara, yet that didn't sound like Jet _or _Katara, besides, it wasn't like Sugar Queen would give him any that easy, another growl, it sounded like an animal. The two made their way towards the bathroom where they saw lights, the sounds coming from within, throwing open the door, Smellerbee and Longshot came face to face with an odd scene before them, Jet covered in blood and kneeling by the tub's side as well as a stranger sitting in the tub, Jet holding some sort of limb within his hands, the two looked at them, Jet offering a grin, dropping the limb in order to wave at them, this making the stranger yelp -

"Oh shit!" Jet swore as he grabbed the limb once again, "Sorry, sorry, sorry - ."

"As if I'm not in enough pain!" the stranger shouted,

"Hey! I said I was sorry!"

"Jet - ?" Smellerbee began, a little unnerved by the scene before her, "Who - what - Who's this?"

"This, my dear lady, is Zuko, Dragon Prince and son to the Sun God!" Jet stated, making a few more cuts at the limb which dropped with a thud, "Finally ~ !"

Zuko got to his feet revealing to both Smellerbee and Longshot that he was stark naked, this making Longshot step in front of Smellerbee, blocking her view of the boy, Jet looking away awkwardly, the boy took a bow, his long black locks falling forth,

"I am the Dragon Prince, Zuko, son of Fire God Agni."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah - ," Jet grumbled, throwing a towel over Zuko, "Enough of that."

"Jet!" Smellerbee shouted, exasperated, shoving Longshot to the side to glare at her leader, "What the hell - ! The blood - !"

"First off, I saved him and secondly you're going to have to ask him about that." Jet huffed, sitting upon the toilet lid,

Zuko felt both pairs of eyes fall upon him, "My wing was wounded."

"So why - ?" Smellerbee questioned, gesturing towards the two wings within the tub,

Zuko eyed them momentarily, reaching down to grab one, his left wing, opening it to reveal the tears in it, "This wing was beyond saving, in order for it to grow in we needed to cut it - ,"

"But - ," Jet ushered,

"I needed to have both cut so the new pair can grow in at the same rate so they could come in balanced." Zuko finished, dropping the wing into the pool of blood,

"Okay, that explains a lot of things," Smellerbee sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Look, do either of you want something to eat or drink - ?"

"Tea."

"Tea?" Jet frowned,

"Yes. I'll need it after this, now I must clean up." Zuko defended,

"Pf-ft. Whatever Bright Eyes," Jet snorted, looking to Smellerbee, "I'll have Mtn. Dew - ."

Smellerbee merely nodded, her and Longshot leaving the two boys within the bathroom, Jet looked to the lifeless wings sitting within the tub with the boy, now what were they to do - _! _The wings went up in flames causing the smoke alarm to go off, showering them in cold water, Smellerbee and Longshot running back into the bathroom to find Jet and Zuko sitting miserably,

"_Jet - ." _Smellerbee sighed.

Minutes after, Jet washed the blood from the tub then had shown Zuko how to work the nozzles for the tub, Zuko nodding, drinking in the information, exiting

the bathroom, Jet plopped down on the nearest couch before Smellerbee yelled at him for having his bloody clothes on the couch, groaning, Jet was now sitting outside until Zuko finished his shower.

* * *

Waking to a beautiful morning, Jet was humming tiredly as he stretched his body out until he felt an odd weight pressed into his side, frowning, he relaxed his body and threw the covers off of him to find Zuko cuddled against his side making Jet yell out in surprise falling backwards off the bed which so happened to scare Zuko as he too fell backwards while Smellerbee entered the room, Zuko shooting a burst of flame at the door making Smellerbee drop to the floor, the fire ball disappearing halfway within the living room, all three on the ground just blinking at one another before Longshot walked in, promptly sitting down as well, Jet frowned, what the hell?

"Can I come?" Zuko questioned, his golden eyes bright with the prospect of learning about another Earth realm thing,

"No, Zuko - ," Jet sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Just stay here, why don't you go, fly around or - ," Zuko glared at him, "Right, no wings. Well fuck."

"You can stay here and make us some lunch, which is at noon - ." Smellerbee stated before shutting the door, the trio heading off to school.

Grumbling, Zuko walked towards the T.V area, or that's what Jet had called it, plopping himself upon the couch, Zuko sprawled his body out trying to find a comfortable place to rest as he grabbed the T.V remote, pressing each button, figuring out what did what and what channel was which - he soon came upon a cooking channel, he was supposed to make lunch for them, what better way to learn than to watch a cooking channel ~ !

* * *

Those golden eyes were lethargic showing that he was in fact sleeping, or had been until Jet had screamed, not that he was admitting that he was screaming, no sir -

"Mr. McAllister!" the teacher snapped making Jet jump, "Are you paying attention?"

"Pf-ft. No." Jet snorted, regaining his composure, earning a few giggles from his fellow classmates,

"Out now!" the teacher fumed,

Rolling his eyes, Jet gathered what little stuff he had brought and exited the classroom, he might as well just skip school, maybe see what Zuko was doing - it was then he spotted her, grinning devilishly, Jet crept up behind the slim girl as she hung various posters, unaware of Jet's approach until he wrapped his arms around her, spinning her before placing her down, the girl giggling as she turned to face him, Jet offered an award winning grin,

"Hello beautiful ~ ." Jet purred, kissing her forehead, she still wasn't big on the whole kissing on the lips thing yet,

"Hello handsome ~ ." Katara giggled,

Noticing the posters, Jet plucked one from it's place upon the wall making Katara huff irritably, his eyes scanning over the poster before he grinned broadly;

"Aw ~ are you broadcasting my game ~ ?" Jet hummed, holding Katara,

"It's Sokka's game just as much as yours Jet." Katara huffed, taking the paper back and placing it back in it's place,

"But I'm the star quarterback ~ ." Jet murmured into Katara's ear, making the girl blush,

"Mr. McAllister please come to the office someone is here to see you." this ruined their mood, "Mr. McAllister please come to the office someone is here to see you."

Grumbling, Jet pulled away from Katara, leaving the girl more than puzzled at who this person is that would be seeing Jet, against her better judgment she followed after her boyfriend, telling herself that it was for his own good, she spotted a lean figure in what appeared to be Jet's clothing, this made her heart sink, the person turned as soon as they heard Jet call out to them, it was a boy with shaggy black hair and the most amazing pair of eyes ever despite one being scarred, she just told herself he could be borrowing them.

"Zuko - ?" Jet called out, Zuko's golden eyes wandered to Jet, "What are you doing here?"

"I made you guys some lunch ~ !" Zuko chirped happily as he handed Jet a pack, "Right after I cut my hair ~ ."

"Yeah - I can see that." Jet murmured, eyeing Zuko's new haircut, the messy black locks falling in his face, it suited him,

"Try some ~ ."

"Huh - ?"

"The food."

"Oh - right."

Opening the package, Jet spotted an array of sweets and meats as well as sweet meats, he blinked at this, "Wow - ."

Jet watched as Zuko took something similar to a strawberry shortcake, digging in, following his example, Jet took the same pastry, eyeing it critically to make sure there were no bugs, or hair for that matter, taking a bite, his eyes widened looking at the pastry,

"Fuck, Zuko ~ !" Jet grinned, taking another one, "This stuff is the tits ~ !"

His grin faltered as soon as he saw Zuko licking his fingers, the tongue moving over and in between fingers, bringing them into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked on them, Jet swallowed hard, his heart rate picking up, Zuko deftly pulled his fingers from his mouth with a pop that made heat rush to Jet's groin, Zuko's tongue traveling over his bottom lip ~

"Fuck Zuko - ," Jet breathed,

Katara had seen enough, "Who's this?"

This made Jet jump which gave her little satisfaction for her eyes were on the golden eyed boy, why was he wearing Jet's clothes and why was he bringing Jet some lunch?

"U-um - Katara, this is Zuko," Jet stammered, "I saved him from drowning and well, he had no other place to go so I offered him to stay at my place as well as use some of my clothes - ,"

"Is this true?" Katara questioned Zuko who nodded, she merely narrowed her eyes,

"Katara, babe - ," Jet began, placing his arm around her only to be slapped, the sound of the contact ringing through the halls, Jet and Zuko blinking at this,

"Don't touch me." she hissed leaving the two behind, hearing Zuko's laughter followed by Jet's curse, she vaguely felt bad.

* * *

Not much happening this page ~ sorry.


	3. Chapter 3: Cheers All Around

I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender

* * *

Cheers All Around

Meeting in their usual spot, Smellerbee and Longshot spotted Jet and hey, Zuko, snacking on something from within the package they had between the two of them, she idly wondered where Katara was as she and her boyfriend sat down across from the other two.

"Where's Katara?"

"Hell if I know." Jet spat bitterly, rubbing the side of his cheek, "She fucking slapped me then left, then Zuko, being the asshole he is, laughed at me."

Zuko chuckled, the sound lilting, "It **was **funny ~ ."

"Yeah - for you."

"What'd you do, Jet?" Smellerbee sighed, taking the pastry Zuko was offering, promptly taking a bite, she blinked, "Wow Zuko ~ this is amazing!"

"Careful Bee - " Jet huffed, "If Longshot hears you he might just slap you."

Longshot shook his head, he would never dare take a hand to Smellerbee.

"So that's what happened?" Smellerbee questioned, around mouthfuls of pastry, "You compliment Zhuko an' she shlaps you?"

"Sorry - what was that?" Jet sneered, still sore about earlier,

"Jet." Longshot warned, surprising Zuko who most likely thought he couldn't speak,

Sighing, Jet slumped, "Sorry, sorry, it's just - Gods - what's her fucking problem?"

"Katara saw Zuko dressed in your clothes as well as giving you lunch that he made himself, not only that but you told her that he was staying with you, she obviously jumped to conclusions." Longshot explained calmly, leaving Zuko in a state of awe,

"Of me and Zuko here ~ ?" Jet asked, tossing a friendly arm around Zuko who growled, "As if ~ ."

"Yes." Zuko drawled, shoving Jet away from him, "As if."

Laughing, Jet lay on his side, looking at his two best friends, "Are you guys coming to my game?"

"Jet - ," Smellerbee began, "We can't, we've got work - ."

Jet's face fell, "Can't you just - cancel it or something?"

"You know we need the money Jet." Smellerbee sighed, looking at her friend sympathetically,

"Oh - ."

The four ate in relative silence, Jet merely poking at his food before it got on Zuko's nerves and slapped the food from Jet's hands making Jet laugh as Zuko snapped at him for playing with his food, Smellerbee smiled, maybe she could get Zuko to go to the game, at least Jet would have **someone **there for him, she seriously doubted that Katara would show up for him.

As the bell rang, signalling for the three to head back to classes, Jet bowed dramatically, bidding Zuko farewell rather ostentatiously, earning a few amused looks, embarrassing Zuko as he grabbed the wasted food and tossed it at Jet who ducked, laughing as he went, Longshot merely gave Zuko a nod as he passed the Prince who nodded in return, lastly, Smellerbee approached Zuko, placing her hand on his shoulder causing the teen to look at her curiously,

"Can you make it to Jet's game for us?"

Zuko snorted, "If it's for him then no, he's infuriating."

"Then why were you sharing a bed with him ~ ."

Zuko opened his mouth to reply only to find nothing, he frowned, promptly shutting his mouth, face pinched in concentration, he was at a loss before he sighed,

"Very well." Zuko relented, "I doubt he'd allow me to go as I am."

"Think of something, I know you can ~ ."

With that the girl left, waving back at him with him waving back, he had learnt that she was a girl by the way she dressed for school that morning, this earning a heated glare from Smellerbee as well as an uncontrollable laughter from Jet and an embarrassed Zuko, just think of something huh ~ ?

* * *

Laying upon the football field's grassy plain decked out in his football uniform, Jet looked to the skies, feeling the sun's warmth on his body as well as the cooling fall breeze, he couldn't believe Smellerbee and Longshot wouldn't be here to see him win, it hurt more than it made him angry but he knew Smellerbee was right when she said they needed to money. So lost in his own thoughts he wasn't aware of the soft padding noise of footsteps approaching him until a figure blocked the sun from him, frowning, Jet looked to the darkened figure, his eyes adjusting only to find Sokka standing there, glaring down at him, snorting, Jet rolled his eyes as he moved to lie on his side, he didn't want to deal with Katara's protective older brother because for once, he didn't do anything wrong.

Golden eyes flashed appreciatively as they took in their reflection, Zuko turning his head every which way, inspecting his appearance, he had fixed his hair off to the left to cover his scar like birthmark, making his hair look similar to that of a pixie cut, those large hoop earrings moving along with his movements, tugging on his earlobes, he looked vaguely like a girl, albeit a bad-girl type of girl, but a girl none the less. Cocking his head to the side, Zuko examined the cheerleader uniform he had so happened to 'find' within the girl's locker room ~ he had to admit he looked downright **amazing **~

"Katara's mad - " Sokka growled, glaring at his captain, "What did you do?"

"That's just it - I didn't do shit!" Jet exclaimed irritably, throwing his hands up in the air, "I was talking with, now keep in mind, my friend who's a guy, we were just talking and she just comes over and then fucking slaps me!"

Before Sokka could retort, whistles captured both his and Jet's attention, sitting up, Jet looked towards the rest of their team to see what all the commotion was, he half expected to see a blonde cheerleader, but instead, what Jet saw made his heart hammer, for there stood a stone cold fox in a cheerleader's uniform, arms crossed over an extremely noticeable flat chest, an unimpressed look crossing her features, but it wasn't just any girl, it was Zuko, looking hot as hell ~ or at least to the guys whistling at him. Immediately Jet got to his feet, excusing himself from Sokka's company and began making his way towards Zuko, grabbing the cross-dressing boy by the wrist, leading him towards the bleachers, promptly forcing Zuko to sit on the front row near the opposite end of the team who of which where shouting at Jet to not hog her to himself, Jet rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jet hissed, kneeling before Zuko,

"I was thinking I could come watch your game." Zuko stated with a matter of fact tone, crossing his leg over the other,

"By dressing like this?" Jet exclaimed exasperated as he flicked at the hoop earring Zuko wore, "Couldn't you just - I don't know - tell me you wanted to come see me play?"

"Wouldn't had been as fun ~ ." Zuko grinned,

"Fun - ? Look, Zuko, I'm already in enough trouble with my girlfriend's brother and this is only going to get me in deeper if she happens to see me talking to you dressed like - like _this."__  
_

"I just came to see you play Jet ~ can you really blame me for wanting to support you ~ ?"

This made a blush spread across Jet's features as he looked away, he then looked to Zuko's rather smooth legs and frowned, looking to Zuko's golden eyes that clearly conveyed his amusement;

"You do know that's for girls right?"

"Yeah and ~ ?"

"Why?"

"It got your attention didn't it ~ ?"

"Well yeah - ."

A small chuckle escaped Jet as he moved to sit beside the boy, he guessed it didn't matter so long as he had someone who wanted to see him play, even going as far as to wear **that** ~ both boys unaware to the fact that they were currently being watched by two pairs of blue eyes watching them interact, to them it seemed like Jet was flirting with the 'cheerleader' - ,

"Jet told me you slapped him for no apparent reason." Sokka stated, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Jet talk with that hot cheerleader,

"I had my reasons." Katara grumbled, hands on her hips, "Who's that?"

"I don't know, I've never seen her before - maybe a new cheerleader?" Sokka hummed, "She sure is beautiful though ~ ."

Katara snorted, "She's out of your league Sokka, she's one of those types of girls that would spit guys like you out - ."

"Oh so Jet's perfect for her?" Sokka sneered, glaring at his sister,

"Yes or he would be if he weren't dating me." Katara huffed.

"Yo Jackson!" Jet called out getting to his feet, "Toss me my jacket!" the boy Jackson grabbed Jet's brown leather jacket, but instead of tossing it, he walked towards them, most likely to see the 'girl' that Jet was hogging, ogling Zuko, "Keep your damn eyes to yourself." Jet snarled making the boy leave in a rush, "Here," Jet murmured, placing the jacket over Zuko's legs, "You're not going anywhere dressed like that."

"Why not?" Zuko questioned, crossing his arms over his chest, "I am in no way ashamed of my body."

"I don't care - just - just wear it for fuck's sake." Jet sighed exasperated, "Now sit. Stay."

"I am not a _dog." _Zuko hissed making Jet turn and blow a kiss at him before jumping over the chain link fence, making his way towards Sokka who he found was now accompanied by Katara.

Crossing his leg over the other, Jet crossed his arms over his chest, it seemed Jet's game was about to start for people started filling the bleachers, Zuko becoming increasingly aware of other boys ogling him making him bask within the attention he was receiving as he ran a hand through his hair, making sure not to ruin the way it hung over his left eye;

"Who's that?" Sokka questioned as soon as Jet approached them,

"Katara," Jet began, promptly ignoring Sokka, "I need you to watch my er - cousin, she's silent and I don't trust those guys around her."

"Sure ~ ." Katara smiled, leaning in for a hug only for Jet to direct his attention back to the bleachers where Jet spotted a couple of boys hitting on Zuko,

"Fuck - !" Jet grabbed Katara's hand, leading her towards the bleachers, "Hey get away from hi - er - her!"

Sokka watched as Jet helped his sister over the fence, shortly threatening the guys that had been fawning over his cousin, speaking of which, Sokka looked to the raven haired beauty as she watched Jet threaten one of the guys before she seemingly felt Sokka's eyes on her for she looked over at him, her golden eyes piercing his own blue irises, a blush crossed Sokka's face as he smiled toothily at her like a goof, waving at her, this seemed to surprise her but she waved back none the less, capturing Jet's attention who glared over his shoulder at Sokka who began whistling, playing innocent as if he hadn't been flirting with Jet's cousin, Jet making his way towards the field.

"Do that again and I'm going to rip your dick off." Jet growled, shoving passed Sokka who gulped, subconsciously crossing his legs.

More and more people began filling the bleachers as both teams prepared themselves, as more and more filled the seats, Zuko began getting more and more complimentary food and drinks to which he shared with Katara. Jet's team all stood before the fence, most working out or stretching or even trying to gain Zuko's attention although his attention was on Jet who stood tall and proud, that armor he wore making Zuko swallow, Jet looked delicious;

"Yo ~ Bright Eyes ~ !" Jet called out, jogging towards the fence offering Zuko his hand, "Want me to show you what this games all about ~ ?"

Arching a dark brow, Zuko's golden eyes flashed mischievously as he got to his feet smacking Jet's hand away from him before he hopped the fence earning a few wolf whistles and cat-calls, landing safely on his feet, Zuko cast Jet a cocksure smirk which Jet returned with a lopsided grin before he remembered Katara was also with Zuko,

"Wanna join us?" Jet questioned, devilish smirk in place,

"Sure ~ ." Katara smiled, taking Jet's hand,

This earned a small snort from Zuko who crossed his arms over his chest, letting Jet's jacket drop to the grassy floor, he soon spotted that boy that had waved at him from earlier, looking over his shoulder he spotted Jet and Katara holding each other, Jet whispering something making Katara giggle, rolling Zuko's eyes he decided he didn't want to share anyone's attention and made his way towards the blue eyed boy with a dazzling smile on his features, willing his voice to sound more feminine.

Sokka flushed as he noticed Jet's cousin making her way towards him, this earned a clap on the back by a few of the team, he watched the way she moved, she knew what she wanted and she was going to make sure she got what she damn well wanted, her body lean, she looked amazing and dangerously beautiful ~ !

The girl stood a few feet away from Sokka who blushed heavily,

"H-Hey ~ ." Sokka stammered trying to play it cool,

"Hey ~ ." the girl purred making Sokka swallow, "Can you show me around ~ seems like Jet's busy."

Sokka turned to see what she meant and rolled his eyes, Jet was flirting with his sister, "Sure, I can."

Zuko allowed a devilish smirk to cross his features as he took Sokka's hand, "Lead the way ~ ."

Leading the way, Sokka figured they'd start on the opposite of the field, "So ~ my name is Sooka, Sokka! What's yours?"

She giggled at this making Sokka's blush spread even more, "My name is Zuko ~ ."

"That's a really pretty name ~ ."

"Thank you, Sooka ~ " Zuko teased making Sokka chuckle awkwardly, why did he have to be such a dork?

Just as Jet took Katara's hand in his he realized he had completely ignored Zuko so just as he was about to approach Zuko he noticed the other boy was gone, Jet's jacket discarded on the ground, frowning, Jet scanned the area before spotting Sokka and Zuko holding hands, Sokka showing him various things and most likely explaining what they were for, Jet's eyes darkened possessively but before he could do anything about it, Katara squeezed his hand making him look at her,

"We should just let Sokka show her around, maybe we can go on double dates ~ ."

The concept didn't sit well with Jet but he couldn't really do anything, so he merely nodded, sitting in the grass along with Katara, watching Sokka make a dork of himself and watching as Zuko laughed, those beautiful golden eyes burning with pure joy - ;

"S-so ~ ," Sokka chuckled, "They toss the football, I end up missing it only for it to get stuck in my helmet ~ !"

Zuko laughed, this boy was funny, "Did you guys get the point?"

"Y-Yeah ~ I still technically caught it so they let it slide ~ ." Sokka laughed,

**_"Players get to your respectful places, the game is about to start - !"_**

"Will I see you again ~ ?" Sokka questioned shyly, rubbing the back of his head,

"Of course you will." Zuko smiled, placing a small kiss upon Sokka's jaw, "I'll be watching, you better win ~ ."

"Yeah ~ ." Sokka grinned foolishly, touching the place Zuko had kissed, watching as the 'girl' walked away, waving to him.

A low growl escaped Jet as he seen the display between Zuko and Sokka, not really paying attention to Katara, excusing himself, Jet made his way towards Zuko who was walking as if he owned the entire place;

"What the hell was that?" Jet spat,

"You seemed busy so I had someone else show me around ~ ," Zuko looked over his shoulder at Sokka who had an extra pep to his step, "He seems like fun guy ~ ."

"Don't forget the fact that you're a guy too - !" Jet hissed,

"That's never stopped anyone before ~ now you better get going, your girlfriend is watching."

"I don't want to see you with him again."

"You're not my father." Zuko shouted over his shoulder,

"No but you're living under my house!" Jet shouted back, stalking towards his team, grabbing Sokka by the collar of his shirt, slamming him up against the fence, "What the hell was that!?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - ! What do you mean!?" Sokka practically yelped making everyone within their team jump,

"You know very **damn **well what I mean." Jet growled,

"Hey look - if Zuko waited for you any longer she wouldn't have been able to get to learn _anything_ about the game!" Jet dropped Sokka who glared at him, "You were too busy making _googly eyes _with my sister!"

Snarling, Jet shoved Sokka away, storming through the group that had gathered around the two. As the two teams walked onto the field, Jet spotted Sokka waving at Zuko with a goofy look on his face, what's worse was Zuko was waving _back, _growling, Jet shoved the blue eyed boy forward. Getting into position, Jet could feel adrenaline as well as anger flowing through his veins, breathing deeply, Jet set his eyes fiercely on the ball, he'd give Zuko something to smile about;

**_"Hike!"_**Jet shouted.

Before Zuko or Katara could see anything further as the ball sailed through the air, three of Jet and Sokka's teammates blocked their way making Zuko growl irritably, Katara huffing, the three boys leering at them -

"Hey beautiful ~ whatcha doing here when you should be with the other cheerleaders cheering me on ~ ?"

"Yeah ~ ." one of the other two agreed,

"She's here for Jet!" Katara snapped, standing up to the three,

"Jet?" the boy snorted, "What's he got that makes every one of you girls drop your panties?"

"Something you don't and never will have." Zuko snarled, getting to his feet, golden eyes revealing his anger, his voice still distinctly feminine,

"Like what?" the boy purred, leaning close to Zuko who glared him down,

"Good looks for one - ." Katara snorted, this earning an amused smirk from Zuko, okay, now he saw why Jet liked her,

"Was I asking you?" the boy growled, glaring at Katara,

"No but I'm sure anyone else would agree with me."

"You little _b - !" _

Before the boy could insult Katara, Zuko struck him down, glaring down at the boy who groaned, "It isn't nice to call women that."

"What's going on here!" Jet demanded,

"That crazy bitch just knocked Miller down!"

"No wonder," Jet growled, shoving the guys away from Zuko and Katara, "Now get out of here before **I **kick your asses."

The trio and anyone else who had seen this watched Miller and the two other guys leave, spitting curses at them, snorting, Jet turned to Zuko who glared at him,

"What the hell's your problem?" Jet snapped,

"I could and can handle myself!" Zuko spat walking away,

Jet jumped the fence, following after Zuko signaling for Katara to stay put, "I'm sure you can, but what I just did was to help!"

"I don't need your help!"

"And I don't need this!" Jet growled, gesturing around him, "Why can't you just fucking support me?"

"Because you already got a girlfriend for that!" Zuko hissed, stopping to pin an angry glare at Jet,

Jet blinked before a grin split his face, "Is that what's got you so riled up ~ ?"

"No!" Zuko continued walking, voice becoming more masculine,

"C'mon Bright Eyes ~ please look at me." Jet grabbed Zuko's wrist,

"No."

"C'mon Zuko ~ look I'm sorry, but she _is _my girlfriend, I'm entitled to a few - _!"_

The words died on Jet's tongue as soon as he felt Zuko's lips on his, the smaller teen's tongue running over Jet's bottom lip making enticing a low growl from the taller boy allowing Zuko to slip his tongue past Jet's lips, his tongue caressing Jet's own tongue making Jet grab onto Zuko's hips, bringing their groins together creating friction, Zuko gasped, turning his face away from Jet who eagerly attacked Zuko's neck,

"You better not leave a mark!" Zuko growled,

"Too late ~ ." Jet purred, earning a slap to the head from Zuko, Jet chuckled pulling away, "How about after this we go back to my place and have a little victory _dance ~ _?"

"What about your _girlfriend?" _Zuko snorted,

"Shit - " Jet grumbled, running a gloved hand through his hair, "I could always break up with her - ."

"Jet!" one of the players called out, capturing Zuko and Jet's attention, "You're up!"

"Gotta go Bright Eyes ~ ." Jet gave Zuko a quick kiss, "Wish me luck ~ ."

Jet took Zuko's hand and led him back to the bleachers where Katara sat, keeping her and Zuko's seat secure, Jet let go of Zuko's hand allowing the smaller boy to sit. Katara looked to Zuko making him shift, wondering if she saw what he had just done to her boyfriend,

"So did you and Jet make up?"

This made Zuko cough, voice turning feminine, "What?"

"Er - well, not _that _kind of make up but y'know - ."

"Oh - yeah." Zuko murmured.

Returning to the field, Jet felt recharged and a _little _bad for what he did behind Katara's back, but whatever, as long as those beautiful bright eyes were on him he felt like he could do anything ~ throughout the game, Zuko found himself become increasingly bored with each minute that passed at least until Katara offered to do his make up, or well, _her _makeup, Zuko had shook his head, that would just be embarrassing and having Katara that close meant she'd see his scar and most likely remember him - ,

"Come on please ~ my brother will go _crazy _over you ~ ."

"N-no - ." Zuko blushed, refusing to look at the girl,

"Please ~ ." she gave Zuko **the **most convincing puppy dog eyes that the Sun Prince found he couldn't say no,

Sighing, Zuko pouted, "Fine but I get to do my own makeup."

"Deal ~ !"

Katara grabbed Zuko's hand and took off, leading the young prince towards the girls' bathroom, unaware that Zuko was really a boy, Zuko stood awkwardly in front of the mirror as Katara pulled out a makeup bag, pulling out a brush and handing it to Zuko who began combing his hair back into it's pixie cut look, Katara taking a can of hairspray and spraying his hair making the prince shut his eyes until Katara finished, once that was done he watched as Katara brushed her hair, hesitantly, Zuko reached for a black eyeliner, watching as Katara took another one and began fixing up her liner, following her example, Zuko leaned towards the mirror and began filling in the eye-line with black pencil, blinking, Zuko looked at himself, Katara then handed him some gloss to which he blushed and refused but ended up with her fixing it for him - .

Catching the winning ball, Jet grinned as his team swept him up, the crowds cheering and clapping, he looked to see if Zuko had seen only to find the boy was gone as well as Katara, frowning, he looked around, his team putting him down as the crowd rushed to the field, Jet making his way out from the crowd, he'd seen Katara hug Sokka as well as congratulate him but Jet wasn't interested in seeing that, he wanted to see the young Prince, almost as if someone had granted his wish, Jet spotted Zuko standing a little ways away from where they had kissed. Grinning broadly, Jet made his way towards Zuko who seemed to be pouting,

"Hey Zu - ," Jet sniffed at the air around Zuko, perfume? "Are you wearing perfume? And - _makeup?"_

"Shut up." Zuko hissed, glaring at him, "Katara made me."

Jet began laughing, earning a slap from Zuko before the latter spotted Jet holding the football, he frowned, Jet noticing,

"Oh this ~ I scored the final score ~ ! My team won ~ !"

"That's great ~ !" Zuko grinned making Jet smile,

"Now how about that victory dance my little drag queen ~ ?"

Zuko hit him again making Jet laugh yet again, the two were interrupted as soon as Katara and Sokka spotted them, the two approaching the two supposed _cousins, _Katara noticed her brother blush at the sight of Zuko and giggled before looking to Jet wondering if he'd noticed her change in makeup as well, he seemed too preoccupied with teasing his cousin though,

"So ~ victory dinner anyone ~ ?" Katara questioned,

"Actually - " Jet began,

"Sure ~ !" Zuko beamed, eyes filled with curiosity making Jet growl,

"Great ~ ! Sokka and I will come by your house ~ !"

With that Katara kissed Jet's jawline although he didn't reply to it, merely watching as her and her brother left before turning an irritated look to Zuko was now walking away.

* * *

lol longest chapter ever ~


	4. Chapter 4: Beast Blood

Warning: This chapter is mainly smut please move on if you don't want to read my lame attempt at it - ! I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender

* * *

Beast Blood

A faint scent carried upon the spiritual winds causing Iroh to stop dead in his tracks, frowning, he stopped to sniff at the air before his eyes widened, no - ! Immediately he took off towards the Fire Nation Gardens that housed the Celestial Dial forcing Aang to jog after him, approaching the dial, Iroh felt his heart sink - so it's true.

"What is it?" Aang asked peering at the dial,

"It is the start of the Beast Blood." Iroh murmured gravely,

"The what - ?"

"The Beast Blood, it is something animal spirits go through, making them hunt for mates,"

"So?"

"My Nephew is part dragon meaning that he too will search for a potential mate."

"Oh no - ." Aang murmured, "W-What can we do?"

"Nothing." Iroh sighed forlornly, clenching his fists, "All we can do is hope he is in good hands."

* * *

A sharp pain shot throughout Zuko's entire body causing the golden eyed teen to double over, clutching at his heart only to find that his hands were now clawed, gasping, Zuko looked at both of his hands to find they were draconic, he shook his head, he didn't do that - ! His eyesight becoming blurred as he began seeing red. Gasping at an exponentially sharp wave of pain, Zuko doubled over, falling to the floor, pained growls escaping his hunched form, wings sprouting forth from his back, claws digging into the wooden floor beneath him - the sounds of his heartbeat drumming within his ears -

"Hey Bright Eyes ~ ready to g - _!" _Jet trailed off once he saw Zuko hunched over, coughing up blood violently, "Hang on!" Jet jumped over the couch, kneeling beside Zuko, "I gotcha - _?"_

"Don't fucking touch me!" Zuko roared, swinging his arm at Jet, the lights within the house flickering, "Don't touch me."

"Then what the fuck do you want me **_to _**do!" Jet snapped, getting to his feet,

"N-nothing!" Zuko growled, "Just - Just don't touch me."

"Like hell I'm doing that!" Jet grabbed Zuko, "You're coughing up **blood!"**

**"I said don't touch me!" **Zuko bellowed, wings flying out hitting Jet's chest, causing him to stumble into the couch making it flip over.

With a strong burst of power, Zuko shot through the sliding glass door sending shards of glass flying through the air as well as cutting his skin. Scrambling to get to his feet, Jet ended up cutting himself on a large piece of glass, hissing, he glared after Zuko, he wasn't going to let that slide - ! Grabbing his phone, he called Katara, tapping his foot impatiently - ;

"Jet?"

"Katara! Listen, me and Zuko won't be able to make it to dinner, no time to explain, I'll make it up to you!"

After that he hung up, tossing the phone to the side, not caring if it broke or not. Running towards Longshot's room, he grabbed the boy as well as snatching a few arrows that went with it, he hoped Longshot didn't mind, also hoping that he was just as good of a shot.

* * *

"Who was that?"

"Jet - I think?" Katara murmured, looking to Sokka,

"What'd he say?"

"Said they couldn't make it to dinner and that he'd make it up to me later."

* * *

Running through the forests, Jet couldn't help but smirk at the feel of adrenaline coursing through his veins, currently tracking the trail of blood most likely coming from Zuko after the glass incident. The trail was starting to become warmer signaling that Jet was approaching his prey, slipping past the bushes, Jet spotted Zuko crouching near the river they had started this crazy adventure, taking a step forward, Jet managed to step upon a twig that snapped underneath his weight making him freeze as Zuko's attention snapped up, his eyes glowing a bright crimson. Cursing, Jet knocked an arrow to the bow drawing it back just as Zuko's wings opened, most likely to escape, without further hesitation, Jet released the arrow watching as it zoomed through the air, the force of the arrow nailing Zuko's wing to the ground caused the winged boy to fall, a loud curse escaping his lips.

A feral growl ripped from Zuko's throat, setting his glare upon Jet who was now crossing the river, sneering, Zuko snapped the arrow in half, getting to his feet - ,

"What are you doing here!" Zuko spat,

"I want some answers now!" Jet snapped, aiming another arrow at Zuko, "What the hell was that back there!"

"I - " Zuko looked away, "I'm in h - heat."

"Meaning?"

"I'll be searching for a mate - ."

"Why not ask me?"

"What - ? That's not what I - no! No! If I do mate with you that means we'll be bound for life! I don't want that! Not for me! And I sure as hell don't want that for you!"

Without saying anything further, Zuko shot blades of fire at Jet, making the older teen drop to the floor, shooting off another arrow that went clean through Zuko's other wing making the Prince hiss from the pain of it, yet he refused to back down. Pushing off the ground, Zuko took to the skies with some difficulty, skyrocketing towards Jet, slamming his body into the older teen's sending him falling into the calm river, air bubbles rising to the surface, Zuko watching with an air of indifference, but as he turned on his heel to leave an arrow zoomed passed his head, embedding itself within the nearest tree. Whipping his attention back towards the river, Zuko was met with another arrow piercing his shoulder, pinning him to the tree the first arrow had hit.

Venomous crimson irises glowered at the human boy as he emerged from the water with bow in hand and an arrow in the other, his clothes soaking and clinging to his body, leaving nothing to the imagination, his usually disorderly chestnut locks now clinging to his skin, Jet looking similar to a spirit of vengeance as he stalked towards Zuko, grabbing a dagger from Gods know where, Jet stabbed the tree bark next to Zuko's neck - ;

"_What the hell was __**that!"**_Jet snarled, facing Zuko head on,

"_I already __**told **__you!"_ Zuko ground out.

A lecherous yet dangerous grin spread across Jet's lips, the brown haired teen shoving his leg between Zuko's making the younger of the two gasp at the friction, grabbing both wrists, Jet forced them above Zuko's head, leaning in dangerously close - ,

"_If you knew me better ~ then you would know that danger only turns me on ~ ." _Jet purred against Zuko's left ear, following this with a thrust of their groins making Zuko hiss,

Smashing their lips together, the sound of teeth clinking only audible between the two males, Jet heard Zuko gasp, giving him an opening, allowing him to slip his tongue into the other's mouth, growling possessively, Jet began grinding their hips together, earning a loud moan from Zuko as he hitched his leg onto Jet's hip, bringing the other male closer, allowing Jet to press his hardened member against Zuko who broke the kiss in order to look away, a blush spreading across his features, humming, Jet kissed and lapped at Zuko's neck ~ ,

"_Fuck, Zuko ~ ." _Jet purred, hooking his fingers in Zuko's waistline, allowing the pants to pool around Zuko's ankles,

"T-The arrow - ." Zuko breathed,

"Right - ." Jet sighed, grabbing a hold of the arrow, "Ready Bright Eyes ~ ?"

Jet watched as Zuko nodded, body tensing, bracing himself for the pain that was to come, fixing his grip on the arrow, Jet pressed a kiss to Zuko's lips, hoping to distract the other from the pain, promptly yanking the arrow free making Zuko whimper into their kiss.

"Gods - I'm so sorry about that - ."

"Just get on with it." Zuko snapped.

"With pleasure ~ ."

* * *

"What the hell happened here!" Smellerbee shouted, her and Longshot entering the house, seeing the bulbs shattered and lying upon the floor, the broken doors, and the capsized couch.

Longshot moved towards the couch, spotting blood splattered across the floor as well as claw marks, "Zuko."

"He better have not done anything to Jet or so help me!" Smellerbee snapped, "We should go find them!"

"No. Too dark."

Sighing, Smellerbee relaxed, looking out the broken glass door, Longshot was right, she just hoped Jet wasn't hurt.

* * *

Hoisting Zuko up, Jet positioned himself, placing gentle kisses along Zuko's jawline, hoping to distract the other from the pain that was soon to come, capturing the crimson eyed boy's lips in a heart pounding kiss, without anything further distracting him, Jet slammed his hips into Zuko making him yelp, instantly trying to reel from the pain, Jet wrapping his arms around Zuko, trying to soothe him as well as keep him still,

"Sorry, sorry, sorry - ." Jet apologized, kissing the tears away from Zuko's eyes, "Gods I'm sorry, but I had to."

Breathing heavily, Zuko positioned himself a little better causing jolts of pain shooting up his spine, hissing, Jet began kissing the tears away, all because the older boy was a bit of a masochist didn't mean he wanted or liked to see Zuko in pain - after a good minute or so, Zuko swiveled his hips, the little movement sending waves of pleasure through Jet, this meaning Zuko was ready.

Slowly pulling himself out, Jet listened to the sound of Zuko inhale sharply, the young Prince biting on his bottom lip, crimson irises peering at him through narrowed lids, Jet offered a smile, pushing himself in just as slowly as he had pulled out causing the Prince to let out a little moan, head lolling back, claws digging into Jet's shoulders. Repeating these movements a couple more times, Jet wasn't sure if Zuko wanted him to go faster or just stop entirely, an idea hit him, switching their positions, Jet sitting upon the grass at the base of the tree, with Zuko still straddling him, those beautiful eyes looking at Jet with curiosity, glazed over with lust.

"I'm gonna let you control this." Jet breathed, giving Zuko a sweet kiss, "We can do this at your own pace ~ ."

Nodding, Zuko placed his clawed hands upon Jet's shoulders, wings flitting, tail twitching, Jet smiled at Zuko yet this going unnoticed as Zuko lifted himself before slamming back down, earning a moan from Jet who placed his hands upon Zuko's hips. Soon enough the tentative movements became hungrier and more lustful, Zuko searching for the satisfying taste of release;

"I want you in charge ~ ." Zuko breathed,

"Of course beautiful ~ ." Jet purred, placing Zuko into the soft grass, hovering over the ruby eyed prince, "I've been meaning to ask ~ what's with the change in eye color?"

"It'll go back to it's natural color once we're done." Zuko huffed, wiggling his hips, "Just keep going."

"Patience Bright Eyes ~ ."

Jet pulled out, placing himself at the entrance earning a glare from Zuko, Jet grinned as he pushed in halfway, agonizingly slow, pulling out quickly, a low irritable growl escaping Zuko, Jet chuckled, leaning over Zuko to kiss his lips, slamming into Zuko, Jet moaned, continuing with each thrust harder than the last, Zuko's moans filling the air, adding to the melody of the forest, the pace becoming increasingly faster, Jet eager to please the raven haired beauty. Whining, Zuko's tail wrapped around Jet's waist as he brought him in closer making Jet go deeper than before ~ so close ~ Jet's warm calloused hand wrapped around Zuko's member and began pumping, whining, Zuko arched into Jet, three more pumps bringing the draconic Prince over the edge making his muscles tense sending Jet over the edge, spilling himself within Zuko. Growling, Jet pulled out earning a soft moan from Zuko who was currently on the verge of sleeping, Jet smiled tiredly, leaning forward to kiss Zuko's eyelid causing the boy to open his eyes revealing his natural golden irises,

"We're going to have to clean up ~ ." Jet explained,

"I'm too tired." Zuko grumbled,

"Luckily there's a river right next to us."

Zuko merely hummed tiredly, falling asleep.


End file.
